Sleeping Habits
by Hanyou Dark
Summary: Ada satu kebiasaan unik Hinata yang bikin Sasuke gak ngerti. Sasuke yang bahagia, cuek aja sama fakta kalo setiap wanita itu bisa berubah./For SHDL & Hyou Hyouichiffer/warning inside.


**Standard ****WARNING ****applied.**

(Jika terdapat kesamaan ide, harap dimaklumi. Segala yang ada di dalam cerita, semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan cerita XD)

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**SasuHina**

**SHDL—Sleep.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Pagi yang cerah, aroma segar khas pagi hari, udara yang sejuk, dan cahaya dari rajanya siang. Kalau dulu, mungkin Hinata masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya dan membenamkan diri di selimut tebal yang hangat. Tapi, sekarang Hinata punya kewajiban lain. Dia udah gak bisa lagi malas-malasan kaya waktu remaja dulu. Hinata yang sekarang adalah Hinata yang udah punya status sebagai seorang isteri.

Isteri?

Iya.

Berbulan-bulan yang lalu, tepatnya awal-awal bulan November, seorang laki-laki—yang emang udah lama jadi pacarnya—ngelamar dia untuk nikah. Lelaki itu ingin pernikahannya dilakukan di musim gugur itu juga. Hinata sih setuju-setuju aja, selama emang udah siap secara mental dan finansial, kenapa nggak? Toh, mereka juga emang udah cukup umur. Daripada terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, lebih baik hubungan mereka disahkan, iya nggak?

Pas buka mata, Hinata langsung senyum-senyum melihat tangan yang meluk perutnya. Sempurna sudah paginya Hinata hari ini. Hari-hari sebelumnya juga sempurna sih. Bangun tidur disambut pagi yang cerah dan pelukan dari suami tercinta. Tapi, Hinata gak bisa lama-lama menatap wajah damai suaminya yang lagi tidur, pas liat jam udah nunjukkin pukul 7.

"Sasuke-_kun_," bisik Hinata, "bangun." Tangan Hinata yang lembut mengelus pipi kanan Sasuke, suaminya.

Yang dibangunin cuma menggeliat dan bergumam yang nggak jelas. Hinata tersenyum, udah biasa kaya gini. Sekarang, Hinata mengelus lengan Sasuke yang meluk dia.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku tidak bisa menyiapkan sarapan." Kata Hinata, suaranya lembut. "Dan kalau aku tidak menyiapkan sarapan, nanti dia kelaparan."

Sasuke membuka matanya, dan tersenyum.

Kalimat jitu.

Senyum Sasuke bertahan lama. Pelukannya yang erat berubah menjadi belaian lembut di atas perut isterinya. Pasti ketebak. Iya. Hinata emang lagi hamil. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Hinata berubah sikap jadi sedikit aneh dan terlihat kurang sehat, Sasuke gak diem aja. Dia langsung membawa Hinata periksa ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Terus, seorang dokter bernama Tsunade datang membawa kabar gembira kalau Hinata lagi mengandung calon Uchiha junior. Meski umur calon bayinya baru terhitung hari, tapi Sasuke bener-bener siap siaga. Dia emang udah siap jadi seorang ayah.

Sasuke mengecup kening isterinya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi. Benar-benar pagi yang indah.

.

.

.

Hinata emang isteri yang baik. Selagi Sasuke mandi, Hinata udah nyiapin segala keperluan kantor. Dari milihin setelan jas, dasi, bahkan sepatu. Profesi Sasuke yang menjadi Direktur Pemasaran emang mengharuskan dia jadi sosok yang bisa memberi contoh baik. Sasuke bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya, Uchiha. Meski begitu, Sasuke gak serta merta menerima langsung jabatan tertinggi meski dia adalah putera bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya. Sasuke ingin menjadi seorang yang profesional dengan merintis karir dari bawah. Dan sekarang, Sasuke udah menjabat sebagai seorang Direktur Pemasaran di salah satu hotel ternama milik Uchiha. Rumah yang mereka tempati sekarang juga berkat hasil kerja keras Sasuke.

Segera Hinata menyiapkan sarapan ketika Sasuke udah selesai sama ritual mandinya. Menu sarapan yang ada memang sederhana, tapi bagi Sasuke ini selalu jadi makanan favorit dia. Karena apa? Tentu aja karena yang masak wanita yang paling dia cintai setelah ibunya. Berlebihan? Nggak juga—menurut Sasuke tentunya.

Selesai sarapan, Sasuke harus dengan berat hati ninggalin isteri sama jagoannya di rumah. Lagi, sebagai isteri yang baik, Hinata juga nganterin Sasuke sampai depan rumah. Sasuke masuk ke mobil yang dibeli dari jerih payahnya sendiri juga. Eh, tapi sebelum tuh kendaraan maju, Sasuke ngebuka pintu mobil, dan menghampiri Hinata. Ampir aja dia lupa.

Ciuman selamat jalannya belom.

Hinata yang ngeliat Sasuke balik lagi cuma ngerjap-ngerjap bingung, dikira ada barang yang ketinggalan. Pas Sasuke udah ada persis di depan wajahnya, Hinata baru ngerti, dan apa? Wajahnya jadi merah.

Ah, Sasuke suka banget bagian ini.

Makin lama wajah keduanya juga makin deket, gak lama, satu kecupan mendarat.

Di kening.

Meski kadang Sasuke suka 'ganas', tapi untuk hal kaya gini, Sasuke sama Hinata lebih seneng kalau ngelakuin ciuman selamat jalannya di kening aja. Lebih gimana gitu rasanya.

Akhirnya setengah rasa berat di hati Sasuke berkurang sama rasa seneng dia setelah ngecup kening isterinya dan ngelus perut Hinata. Sasuke akhirnya berbalik, melangkah dari rumahnya yang nyaman ke dunia kerja yang keras. Masuk ke mobilnya yang udah nyala dari tadi dan jadi saksi bisu keromantisan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sebelum bener-bener berangkat, Sasuke nyempetin diri buat liat wajah isterinya pas kaca mobil diturunin. Dia seneng liat isterinya yang melambaikan tangan dan menebar senyum cerahnya yang lembut buat ngelepas kepergian Sasuke untuk kerja. Kok mereka jadi berasa mau pisah selamanya aja, ya?

Sasuke pergi dengan perasaan syukur dan seneng liat isterinya. Tanpa tahu kalau ibu-ibu hamil itu bisa berubah kapan aja.

Dunia bisa jungkir balik.

.

.

.

Hinata yang udah liat Sasuke pergi cuma bisa ngehela napas. Yah, sendirian lagi.

Langkahnya lesu, rasa sepi mulai deh nyerang Hinata. Jadi kangen sama Sasuke. Padahal dipikir-pikir, Sasuke belom lima menit pergi.

Kriiing…

Kebetulan!

Ada yang telepon. Hinata udah kegirangan dan berandai-andai itu dari Sasuke.

"Halo?"

'Halo, Hinata-_chan.'_

Hinata gak jadi senengnya.

"Ah, _Kaa-san,"_

Detik selanjutnya, percakapan didominasi sama ibu mertuanya yang perhatian. Kelewat perhatian! Ini masih mending daripada awal-awal Sasuke ngasih kabar ke keluarga besar Uchiha dan Hyuuga tentang Hinata yang hamil. Dari pihak Hyuuga, berhubung banyaknya laki-laki, dan ibunya Hinata memang udah meninggal pas Hanabi, adiknya Hinata dilahirkan, cuma bisa senyum dengan sudut bibir naik dua senti. Dari Uchiha gak jauh beda, yang beda yaitu responnya Mikoto yang kelewat girang. Setelah itu telepon rumah Sasuke dan Hinata gak pernah sepi karena telepon dari Mikoto yang sekedar ngingetin Hinata dari yang serius sampe yang bikin _sweatdrop_.

Setelah perbincangan panjang lebar di telepon, diambil kesimpulan kalau Mikoto niat datang ke rumahnya Hinata. Titik.

.

.

.

Kalau biasanya Sasuke anteng aja di kantor, sekarang pikirannya kebagi dua. Di kantor iya, di rumah iya. Haah … kalau gini terus, dia gak bisa konsentrasi. Jadi kangen si unyu di rumah. Padahal Sasuke belom tahu calon bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan, tapi satu yang Sasuke yakini, anaknya pasti unyu. Secara, bapaknya ganteng, ibunya cantik.

Nyerah, Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi yang berwarna hitam. Membiarkan pikirannya melanglangbuana.

Baru aja Sasuke mau ngekhayal yang indah-indah, suara ketukan pintu langsung ngasih portal penghalang buat khayalan Sasuke terbang. Gak pake izin, si pengetuk langsung masuk ke ruangan. Segala teguran udah Sasuke siapin buat tuh orang yang dianggap lancang, tapi batal pas liat kalau yang datang itu kakaknya, si Uchiha ganteng—selain Sasuke, Itachi.

Wibawa Itachi emang selalu bisa bikin Sasuke gak bisa nentang dia. Alhasil Sasuke diem aja pas Itachi langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerjanya. Ngeliat adiknya yang gak semangat kerja, Itachi jadi gatel buat nanya apa sebabnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" niat Itachi tuh baik kok, cuma mau tahu kenapa adiknya ini tumben gak semangat kerja, kalau Itachi bisa ngebantu dengan ngasih motivasi, akan Itachi lakukan. Tapi…

"Hn."

… kalau yang niat dibantu cueknya kaya gini, niat Itachi berubah, jadi pengen ngejedotin kepala adiknya.

"Apa karena Hinata?" Itachi masih nyoba sabar.

"Hn."

Niat itu jadi tambah gede.

"Dengar, Sasuke. Aku juga pernah berada di posisimu, merasa cemas dan khawatir." Sasuke yang tadinya memejamkan mata, jadi mengernyit denger penuturan Itachi yang jauh dari apa yang lagi dialaminya. Dia lagi kengen, bukan cemas atau khawatir. "Selain itu, di samping kita memikirkan hal yang menyenangkan tentang kehamilan, kita juga harus memikirkan hal lain." Di sini Sasuke mulai ngedengerin, agak was-was juga. "Kita harus siap siaga," yang ini udah Sasuke lakuin. "Juga harus sabar dengan perubahan _mood_ dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan wanita hamil." Sasuke mengerjap, yang ini gak kepikiran sama dia.

Sasuke sibuk mikir, Itachi pergi.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, yang namanya perempuan kalau dimanjain itu mau banget. Hinata juga sama. Meski perhatian ibu mertuanya tergolong—hampir—berlebihan, tapi Hinata senang. Cuci piring, nyiapin makan siang, ngambil minuman, dan sebagainya, Mikoto yang ngerjain. Katanya gak mau calon cucunya capek karena ibunya capek. Anggaplah Mikoto emang calon nenek terbaik di dunia.

Akhirnya, Hinata yang gak ngerjain apa-apa mulai ngerasa bosan. Bosan bikin dia ngantuk. Ngantuk bikin dia pengen tidur. Dan tidur bikin dia terlelap di meja makan. Tadinya Hinata mau bantu nyuci piring, karena gak boleh, akhirnya dia duduk di kursi terus ngelipat tangannya di atas meja.

Kalau begini terus, Hinata jadi keenakan.

.

.

.

Matahari udah capek bersinar terus, sekarang udah ganti jadwal, bulan menghias langit yang terbalut jubah hitam.

Sasuke pulang ke rumah jam tujuh malam. Dia udah gak sabar buat ketemu Hinata, membelai perutnya, dan ngajak ngobrol jagoannya. Ngebayanginnya aja udah bikin Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aku pulang."

Tumben, gak ada yang jawab.

Heran, Sasuke mulai menjelajah nyari Hinata yang hari ini secara misterius gak nyambut kepulangannya. Lirik sana-sini, akhirnya ketemu di ruang tengah. Sasuke mengernyit dan menghela napas, geleng-geleng kepala liat Hinata yang tidur di sofa. Tidurnya terlentang, tangan kirinya menjuntai ke bawah, kaki kirinya juga sama. Untung Hinata pake piyama.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tas kantornya dan jalan ngedeketin Hinata. TV di ruangan itu masih nyala, menampilkan iklan tentang klinik pengobatan yang lagi naik daun. Ah, masa bodo sama iklan. Sasuke lebih tertarik buat jongkok di depan isterinya, ngelus pipinya, terus ngecup dahinya. Senyumannya timbul lagi.

Mungkin Hinata kecapekan, pikir Sasuke. Jangankan capek, seperempat capek aja nggak. Sayangnya, Sasuke gak tahu ibunya dateng ke rumahnya.

Daripada Hinata masuk angin, akhirnya Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lekukan lutut dan punggung Hinata. Menggendong Hinata ke kamar mereka berdua yang ada di lantai dua. Rumah ini memang gak besar. Sederhana, tapi istimewa.

Kasur yang nyaman udah di depan mata. Langkah lebar Sasuke bikin Hinata menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Setelah merebahkan tubuh isterinya, Sasuke sadar dia harus mandi biar wangi. Jadi, sebelum tidur, Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berendam di air hangat biar otot-ototnya yang tegang bisa rileks.

Mandinya gak perlu lama. Selesai mengeringkan badan, dan pake baju tidur, Sasuke langsung deh berbaring di samping Hinata yang udah lelap banget di mimpinya. Pelukan mesranya Sasuke gak pernah absen tiap malam, selalu mendampingi setiap bunga tidur sang permaisuri hati. Meluk Hinata bikin Sasuke ketularan ngantuk karena nyamannya.

Mending, nyusul Hinata ke dunia mimpi...

.

.

Sasuke akhirnya ngambil cuti beberapa hari buat nemenin Hinata di rumah. Karena tahu kalo kandungan Hinata itu masih lemah, jadinya Sasuke ngambil inisiatif ini. Dia belajar gimana jadi suami yang sempurna ketika isterinya hamil, jadi ayah yang baik untuk anaknya, lewat buku dan internet. Otaknya yang pinter, bisa langsung menyerap semua materinya.

Pagi-pagi, Sasuke nyoba buatin sarapan buat Hinata. Meski gak pinter-pinter banget masak, demi Hinata, apa sih yang nggak.

Siangnya, Sasuke ngambil alih kerjaan Hinata yang biasanya beres-beres rumah. Awalnya Hinata agak maksa Sasuke buat ngebiarin dia aja yang ngerjain. Tapi, tahu sendiri, Sasuke punya tatapan yang selalu bisa bikin Hinata neguk ludah.

Kalo gini terus, Hinata bener-bener keenakan.

.

.

.

Hari-hari cuti Sasuke lewatin dengan kegiatan yang sama. Bikin sarapan, bantuin Hinata, manjain Hinata. Semua untuk Hinata. Sasuke ngemanjain Hinata dengan caranya sendiri, nggak kaya suami penggombal lainnya yang ngumbar kata-kata mesra dan maen peluk cium seenaknya.

Hinata yang selalu dapet waktu luang selalu ngerasa bosen. Ujung-ujungnya dia cuma bisa menghela napas, liatin Sasuke, akhirnya tidur.

Lama-lama Sasuke merhatiin setiap gerak-gerik Hinata. Dia paling suka liat Hinata tidur. Gak tahu kenapa, Hinata selalu ngegemesin kalo lagi bobo.

.

.

.

Besoknya juga masih sama. Akhirnya kegiatan inti Sasuke jadi monoton. Dan satu yang Sasuke sadari, kebiasaan Hinata yang sering tidur akhir-akhir ini. Abisnya mau gimana lagi, mau kerjain ini itu gak dibolehin.

Sasuke masak makanan yang ada di lemari pendingin untuk makan siang. Hinata udah Sasuke suruh ke kamar biar istirahat aja dan nunggu Sasuke manggil dia buat makan siang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke udah selesai sama masakannya yang biasa-biasa aja. Dia udah ngeberesin meja makan, menata piring dan masakan, dan sekarang mau pergi menuju kamar untuk ngebangunin Hinata.

Seperti biasa, pas buka pintu kamar, aroma bunga mawar selalu kecium dari pengharum ruangan yang digantung deket nakas.

Sasuke melangkah ngedeketin Hinata yang lagi tidur nyamping munggungin Sasuke.

"Hey, bangun," Sasuke mengelus rambut Hinata dari belakang. Hinata cuma menggeliat gak nyaman. Akhirnya Sasuke muterin tempat tidur dan menghadap ke arah Hinata—persis di depan wajahnya. "Hey pemalas," Sasuke sedikit mencolek hidung isterinya, "bangun."

Akhirnya Hinata membuka mata, lalu menggeliat untuk meregangkan tubuhnya. "Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn,"

Setelah membenarkan posisinya jadi duduk, Hinata menguap kecil lalu menggosok kedua matanya yang masih terasa lengket.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang,"

Hinata yang ngerti akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Besoknya lagi masih sama. Malah Sasuke sekarang merasa agak risih sama Hinata yang kerjaannya tidur melulu.

Ah, mungkin bawaan dari bayinya. Sasuke nyoba hibur diri sendiri.

Untuk hari ini, Hinata agak susah dibangunin pas jam makan siang. Walau berhasil dibangunin, Hinata keliatan banget males-malesannya. Jalannya diseret, wajahnya keliatan ngantuk berat. Hinata yang rajin berubah jadi Hinata yang pemalas.

Tuh 'kan, wanita yang hamil emang suka berubah-ubah.

Sasuke ngambil masakannya di dapur untuk ditata di meja makan. Dia cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala pas liat Hinata tidur di meja makan dengan melipat tangannya.

"Hinata,"

"Hm?" Hinata meyahut, tapi masih gak ngangkat wajahnya.

"Kau mau dibuatkan jus?" tawar Sasuke sambil meletakkan segelas air untuk Hinata. Siang-siang gini emang enak pasti minum jus.

Hinata ngangkat wajahnya, "Um … terserah Sasuke-_kun_ saja," dia tersenyum, "aku mau tidur." Lalu menenggelamkan lagi kepalanya.

Hah...

Kalau ini cerita humor, Sasuke pasti udah ngejedotin kepalanya ke tembok.

.

.

.

Sebuah kesabaran dan pengorbanan itu gak bakal berakhir sia-sia. Contohnya Sasuke. Dengan segala halang dan rintangan dalam menghadapi isterinya yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, bulan-bulan yang dia lewati mengantarkan dia pada bulan prediksi lahirnya Uchiha junior.

Kandungan Hinata sekarang udah menginjak usia sembilan bulan. Prediksi dokter Tsunade sih, bayinya akan lahir tanggal sembilan September. Tanggal kelahiran yang cantik.

Di sini, Sasuke udah merasa was-was sampe ke ubun-ubun. Ekspresi wajahnya boleh datar, tapi hatinya jauh dari kata datar.

.

.

.

Sasuke gak pernah setakut ini dalam hidupnya sebagai Uchiha, di mana dia ngeliat sendiri gimana Hinata nahan rasa sakit demi melahirkan keturunannya. Wajah kesakitan Hinata itu kaya pedang yang nusuk dia tanpa ampun. Jeritan Hinata itu kaya _speaker_ yang dipasang di gendang telinganya.

Sasuke tetep lari sambil menggendong Hinata di kedua lengannya. Dia berteriak sama suster yang ada untuk segera membawa Hinata ke ruang persalinan. Cengkraman Hinata yang bisa dibilang menyakitkan, gak membuat Sasuke merasa sakit. Kalau aja Sasuke bisa, biar deh rasa sakitnya Hinata itu dia yang nanggung.

Roda pada ranjang rumah sakit berputar dan berjalan untuk membawa Hinata ke ruang persalinan. Sasuke terus melontarkan kalimat penenang meski matanya sedikit berair.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Hinata."

Begitulah kata Sasuke yang udah gak tahu lagi harus gimana.

.

.

.

Udah berpuluh menit Sasuke nunggu di luar ruangan. Dia udah nyoba untuk nemenin Hinata di dalam, tapi ngeliat Hinata yang melahirkan, menjerit kesakitan, mengeluarkan darah, adalah dunia yang menakutkan untuk Sasuke. Akhirnya dia disuruh keluar sama dokter kalau memang gak kuat.

Satu per satu keluarga mulai dateng.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan Hinata-_chan?"_ ini Mikoto yang udah cemas stadium akhir.

"Dia masih di dalam." Sahut Sasuke yang masih nutupin wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"_Kami-sama _… lindungi menantu dan cucuku," Mikoto menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tenanglah, Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto sambil ngelus-ngelus punggung Sasuke. Itachi, Fugaku, dan Hiashi hanya bersidekap dan berdoa dalam hati.

.

Suara itu seperti lonceng dari surga.

Sasuke gak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Suara itu, suara yang manggil dia untuk mencintai. Suara perwujudan dari segala doa.

Pintu terbuka, seorang dokter yang Sasuke kenal sebagai Tsunade keluar lalu menurunkan maskernya.

"Selamat," dia bilang, "Anda telah menjadi seorang ayah dari malaikat kecil yang cantik, Tuan Uchiha."

Di situ, Sasuke adalah Sasuke yang bahagia. Sasuke yang merasa menang. Sasuke yang menjadi seorang ayah. Sasuke yang … ah, dia udah gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi.

Sasuke nerobos masuk ke dalam ruang persalinan. Aroma yang tersisa masih bikin Sasuke gak nyaman. Tapi di sana, di ranjang, Hinata berbaring dengan napasnya yang masih tersenggal. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, meraih jemari Hinata, dan menautkan dengan jari-jemarinya.

"Kau berhasil," kata Sasuke.

Hinata menutup mata, tersenyum, kemudian tertawa. "Ya," Sasuke yang ngeliat akhirnya ikut tertawa kecil. "Ya," kata Hinata lagi. Dia masih tertawa, kemudian dengan perlahan tawanya berubah jadi tangis. Sasuke yang gak tahan akhirnya meluk Hinata seerat yang dia bisa.

"A-aku takut."

"Aku mengerti."

"Aku takut tidak bisa melahirkan puteri kita." Tangisannya makin besar di pelukan Sasuke.

"Tapi kau berhasil." Sasuke mengecup kening isterinya yang berkeringat. "Sekarang kau tidak perlu takut. Dia sudah lahir. Puteri kita sudah lahir, dan kita akan membesarkannya bersama."

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum dalam dekapan.

.

.

.

Sasuke menemani Hinata setelah isterinya dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Mereka berbincang-bincang ringan seputar nama yang akan diberikan untuk puteri kecil mereka. Gak lama, seorang suster dateng membawa sesuatu dalam gendongannya. Sesuatu yang terbalut dalam kain berwarna ungu muda dengan gambar beruang cokelat berukuran kecil.

Dia menyerahkan bayi kecil itu ke tangan Hinata yang terulur untuk menggendong.

Dia adalah seorang ibu. Dia adalah wanita yang sebenarnya. Hinata. Wanita yang menangis melihat malaikatnya yang menggeliat dalam dekapan.

"Lihat, rambutnya sama sepertimu," Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatap puterinya. Ternyata, selama ini dia salah karena selalu memanggil bayinya jagoan selama dalam kandungan.

Perlahan-lahan bayi itu membuka matanya yang masih sipit dan terlihat lengket.

"Ah, lihat!" pekik Hinata girang, "Matanya sepertimu Sasuke-_kun._"

"Coba, aku ingin menggendongnya."

Hinata gak bisa nolak keinginan seorang ayah yang pengen merasakan kehangatan puterinya.

Mungkin ia memang Sasuke si Uchiha yang selalu berekspresi datar dan tak terlihat ramah. Tapi di hadapan puterinya, Sasuke hanyalah seorang ayah yang bisa meneteskan air mata.

"Puteriku…."

Seperti mengerti, bayi itu menggeliat sembari mengeluarkan suaranya yang kecil.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ kau mau memberinya nama apa?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Mizuki," katanya sembari melirik Hinata, "Uchiha Mizuki." Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kau mau menggendongnya lagi?" Tanya Sasuke, Hinata menggelengkan kepala, dan Sasuke bingung.

"Sasuke-_kun _saja. Aku lelah." Hinata tersenyum, Sasuke juga memaklumi. "Aku ingin tidur saja."

Oh, _God_!

Kebiasaan Hinata sewaktu hamil apa masih kebawa sampe sekarang?

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Sasuke-_kun _dan Mizu-_chan_," lanjut Hinata yang bikin Sasuke tersenyum. Akhirnya Sasuke meletakkan bayinya di antara dia dan Hinata.

Yah, kalo begini sih Sasuke gak keberatan sama kebiasaan Hinata yang suka tidur, asal Sasuke bisa jadi temen tidurnya Hinata bersama puterinya tercinta.

**Owari**

**A/N: ***pake helm+baju baja buat menghindari amukan readers* **Happy SHDL! **XD

Bagaimana? Gaje? Haha yap, ini sumbangan saya untuk SHDL sekalian untuk Kak Hyou di sela hiatus saya. Awalnya fic ini mau dipublish pas tanggal 9 nya sekalian jadi birthday fic untuk Kak Hyou, lavender hime chan dan saya sendiri yang kebetulan tanggal lahirnya rentetan dan samaan ma SHDL XD haha. Semoga fic satunya bisa publish sebelum SHDL berakhir. ini berdasarkan pengalaman sepupu yang semenjak hamil jadi super males =_=

Maafkan atas segala ketidaksempurnaan dalam fic ini ^^ apalagi untuk nama jepang, saya gak ahli =_= inget aja sama pengisi suaranya Hinata, terus mizu=air, haha jadi anaknya kaya air yang tenang tapi menghanyutkan XD silahkan koment asal jangan flame, Karena bikin fic itu susah =_= hakhakhak :v

Akhir kata, **thanks for reading ^^**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
